


Lie

by kristalt



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fanfic baseada na musica Lie do Imfact, Lider!Hongjoong, M/M, Solista!Seonghwa, Songfic, a historia nao é real mas a tristeza é, fiquei triste escrevendo essa fic, hongjoong é um desgraçado mas tbm sofre, no beta we die like fools, seonghwa e um menino sofrido, seongjoong, stan imfact
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristalt/pseuds/kristalt
Summary: Fanfic baseada na musica Lie do ImfactSeonghwa e Hongjoong escondiam um namoro da mídia, até que um dia tudo foi descoberto e ambos não sabem lidar com tudo isso.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 2





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

> mais uma fic seongjoong que eu já tinha postado em outras redes sociais. 
> 
> Boa leitura! ♥

Duas semanas era o tempo que eu estava sem falar com ele. Além do fato de nossas empresas proibirem a gente de se falar até não resolverem tudo. Mas mesmo assim eu esperava uma mensagem sua.

Duas semanas atrás recebemos mensagens de nossas empresas, falando que estavam a ponto de soltar uma notícia que eu e Hongjoong estávamos tendo um caso. Nós eramos muito amigos mesmo não sendo da mesma empresa, nós não nos desgrudamos desde que a gente se conheceu nos bastidores de um dos nossos comebacks. Era normal acharem que somos um casal, eu olhava algumas coisas nas redes sociais como desenhos e histórias que os fãs inventavam e sabia que desconfiavam. Mas ninguém nunca tinha a certeza, mas sim, nós eramos um casal.

No decorrer do tempo, criamos um laço afetivo maior que a amizade e ele me beijou pela primeira vez. Foi antes de me deixar em casa, após um evento. Aí que eu percebi que gostava dele também, bem mais que um amigo. Começamos a namorar escondido de todo mundo: Pessoas do seu grupo, as empresas, fãs. Até que aconteceu esse dia.

Ele estava dormindo na minha cama quando a gente recebeu as mensagens das nossas respectivas empresas. Sentir um arrepio frio pela minha espinha, como se fosse um pressentimento de algo ruim. Eu liguei e meu empresário disse que estavam a ponto de soltar a notícia _“Solista Seonghwa e integrante do grupo X, Hongjoong foram pegos em flagrante se beijando próximo do prédio da empresa”._ Poderia falar que era impossível porque eu era muito cauteloso, mas sei que isso aconteceu. Eu lembro do dia e lembro que falei para ele que não era uma boa ideia. Mas fazia um tempo que a gente não se encontrava e aquele dia nós gravamos um programa junto e depois cada um precisava ir para um lado. Era o pouco tempo que a gente tinha e era difícil segurar as saudades, as vezes.

Hongjoong se levantou correndo, colocando a roupa e dizendo que depois me ligava. Desde então, nenhuma ligação. Eu não queria problema para minha empresa, eles sempre foram ótimos comigo, nem para Hongjoong, eu o amava. Mas eu estava a ponto de ligar e falar que gostaria de assumir o namoro. Eu e Hongjoong já conversamos disso uma vez e sei que ele apoiaria essa ideia.

**\----x----**

_– Gosto de sentir você perto de mim assim. – Hongjoong dizia encostando os lábios em meu pescoço – Passar semanas longe de você é uma loucura, estou quase debutando solo só para vir para empresa que você trabalha._

_– Você é um ótimo rapper e compositor, deveria mesmo. Aí a gente namoraria nas mesas do escritório._

_– Olha como você é safado. – Brincou_

_Nossos braços estavam entrelaçados, nossos corpos deitados na cama, nus, ambos podiam sentir a respiração e os batimentos do outro de tão próximos que estávamos._

_– Seonghwa….se um dia….a gente precisar se separar?_

_– Por que a gente precisaria? – perguntei, preocupado._

_– Não sei, eu tenho medo. Eu tenho medo das pessoas descobrirem e tentarem nos separar. Eu não quero me separar de você._

_– Você quer seguir comigo mesmo se as pessoas forem contra?_

_– Eu vou sempre ficar com você, mesmo se o mundo for contra o nosso amor. Você é minha prioridade. A gente pode trabalhar junto, tentar abrir uma empresa, começar em outro lugar._

_– Hongjoong, – eu ri, abraçando ele – eu não vou te deixar. Nunca._

_Entrelaçamos nossos dedos, em uma promessa. Nunca._

**\----x----**

Eu cheguei na empresa e o meu empresário estava me esperando já na frente do elevador. Antes que eu pudesse falar o que eu tinha decidido, ele comentou o que os outros decidiram por mim.

– Ufa! Felizmente fomos salvos. Podemos comemorar! O boato não vai sair, fica tranquilo.

– O que? Como assim?

– Hongjoong vai assumir o namoro dele. Na verdade, noivado. Ele vai se casar com uma atriz, não lembro o nome agora. Ele não pretendia falar nada mas já que aconteceu toda essa confusão com vocês, ele vai assumir.

Eu não conseguia falar nada. Meu estômago doía com tanta força que pensei que eu desmaiaria. Hongjoong vai se casar? Assumir namoro com uma mulher? Que mulher é essa? Ele nunca me falou dela. O que estava acontecendo. Eu pedi licença e corri pro banheiro. As lágrimas chegaram antes de eu entrar. Bati a porta com tudo e sentei no chão repetindo várias vezes que não era real, que não podia ser possível. Peguei meu celular e mandei várias mensagens para que Hongjoong me respondesse. Por isso que ele sumiu, ele não estava com coragem de me contar isso. Covarde. Meu coração batia com força e eu podia sentir uma tontura de tanta informação que levei hoje. Como ele pode me dar as costas assim? Isso só podia ser uma mentira.

_Oi. Mais tarde a gente se fala._

Foi a única coisa que ele me mandou. De todas as mensagens que eu escrevi perguntando o que estava acontecendo, porque ele não falava comigo, que eu sentia a falta dele, que eu o amava, que iriamos passar por tudo isso junto. Ele só me respondeu isso.

Já era de noite e até agora nenhuma mensagem. Eu passava pelas páginas de notícia, esperando que aquilo aparecesse ao mesmo tempo que eu não queria ver. Eu queria olhar os dois juntos sabendo que doeria. Eu queria ver que era real e não uma mentira.

Ouvi um toque de alguma notificação no meu celular e corri para ler. Era ele.

_Hongjoong: Você já soube?_

_Seonghwa: Sim, eu tive que descobri pelo meu empresário._

_Hongjoong: Desculpa, eu não sabia como te contar._

_Seonghwa: E você achou que assim seria mais fácil? Você vai fazer isso mesmo?_

_Hongjoong: Por favor, entenda. É preciso isso. Eu não posso jogar tudo para cima e fingir que não terá consequências. Infelizmente não podemos continuar._

_Seonghwa: E o que a gente prometeu? Quem é essa mulher?_

_Hongjoong: Minha empresa decidiu e eu preciso seguir para continuar aqui._

_Seonghwa: Então, me diz que você não me ama._

_Hongjoong: Seonghwa…_

_Seonghwa: FALA QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA!_

_Hongjoong: Seonghwa…terminamos. Eu desejo o melhor para você._

_Seonghwa: Mentira! Você é um covarde, mentiroso._

Ele não me respondeu mais. Eu não sabia o que me deixava mais bravo: ele terminar comigo por telefone ou eu saber do casamento pelo meu empresário. Eu deitei na cama e sabia que aquela noite seria difícil. Tentei fechar os olhos esperando o sono chegar, mas, na verdade, o que aparecia era a imagem dele, beijando uma mulher. E eu passei a noite chorando e pedindo para essa dor passar.

De manha, a primeira coisa que fiz foi pegar meu celular e procurar as notícias e lá estava. Ele e ela, abraçados como um casal. Na frente da empresa dele. Ela era da mesma empresa e eles se conheciam há muito tempo, dizia a notícia. Era como se fosse um pouco da nossa história na história deles. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele estava jogando tudo para longe desse modo. O amor dele não poderia ter acabado em duas semanas, não acredito que ele estava bem mas, com certeza, não estava pior do que eu estava.

– Noivado. – pronunciei em voz alta e me deu náuseas.

Ontem ele me prometia o mundo hoje ele estava colocando um anel no dedo de uma mulher. Entendo que ele estava tentando se salvar mas noivado? Precisava disso mesmo?

Ainda não tinha nenhuma mensagem nova dele, parecia que até nossa amizade acabou. Bem, boa sorte para explicar isso logo após um noivado. Eu estava a ponto de pedir para ser amante dele nessa história toda, com certeza amor-próprio é uma coisa que não cultivo.

Fechei meu olhos e coloquei meu celular em cima do meu corpo mentalizando que não me afetaria com isso durante os próximos dias que várias pessoas me marcariam em coisas dos dois. Ouvir o toque da notificação e quando eu vejo era de Hongjoong. Ele não disse nada, apenas mandou uma foto. Era o convite do casamento.

Ele estava inventando várias mentiras. Para mim, para os fãs, para ele mesmo.

**Author's Note:**

> veja outras fics minhas no meu [ spirit ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/kristalxhunter) e me siga no twitter @tinkersstar


End file.
